


Foxy, foxy

by W_Ing_W_Ing9



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, GOD I JUST WANT TOP TO FUCK GD, M/M, OH MAN OH MAN OH MAN, first smut fanfic save me omg im going to hell for this, fox jiyong, im gay for gd, im going to church this sunday seriously, im going to hell for this, it was great, master seunghyun, pls dont hate me, seunghyun is gentle and then rough, yknow i actually had to ask my gay friends how gay sex felt and so on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_Ing_W_Ing9/pseuds/W_Ing_W_Ing9
Summary: It was Jiyong's fault. He was the one that incited Seunghyun. It was all his fault for being so fucking sexy.





	

   When Seunghyun was home, he wasn't quite happy to see a sprawled out, half-naked fox to be making a mess in the living room, surrounded by fruit, candies, and sweets. Jiyong's tail lightly slapped the blanket underneath him, his ears flickering and he lazily turned his head, exposing his sleek neck and the tattoos that expanded on his skin. "Welcome home, Daddy," Jiyong purred, his eyes teasing. 

   Seunghyun didn't respond, only watching Jiyong. Letting his gaze answer for Jiyong. Letting his eyes take in the wanton sight. Jiyong wasn't wearing anything but his underwear, and he had on one of Seunghyun's shirts on. It hung loosely around his shoulder, slipping off of one, and exposing sharp collarbones. His legs were pressed together, slender, and yet so alluring. Seunghyun could see his nipples. 

   Seunghyun approached Jiyong who was taking a raspberry and before he could place it fully in his mouth, Seunghyun plucked out of his fingers. Jiyong pouted. "Daddy," He said and Seunghyun loosened the tie, slipping it off. After staring at Jiyong, he was feeling unbelievably horny. So horny that his cock was hard as fuck, and pressed against his jeans. Seunghyun roughly pulled Jiyong into his lap and Jiyong giggled, instantly straddling him. 

   "Can you feel it," Seunghyun whispered into his ear, making sure his voice was deep and sexy as he rolled the raspberry in his fingers. His hand held his hip and traveled down to his ass where he squeezed one of the cheeks. "How hard I am from just looking at you?"

   Jiyong's breath hitched and Seunghyun smirked, feeling Jiyong hard against his clothed cock. He felt the younger man grind down, breaths coming fast. "You're perverted, Daddy," Jiyong giggled breathily. He took his shirt off, revealing his tattoos and his perked nipples. 

   Seunghyun only watched him as Jiyong pried his dress shirt open with deft fingers. He tilted Jiyong's chin, making him look into his eyes. His eyes, honest brown, were clouded with lust. "Open your mouth," His said, his thumb pressed against the wetness of his lower lip. Jiyong did and Seunghyun took the raspberry into his own lips and Jiyong leaned in. He was the first to break the raspberry in half, and Seunghyun felt the juice explode and drip down their chins. Pink stained his white dress shirt and Seunghyun clicked his tongue after licking his lips of the sweet fruit. "What a bad girl," Seunghyun said. "You stained my shirt."

   Jiyong only licked at his chin and then kissing his lips to lick away the juice. "Punish me?" Jiyong asked, voice pleading. 

   Seunghyun's hand slowly circled around his waist before roughly grabbing his cock through his underwear, causing Jiyong to arch his back, a moan escaping his pink lips.  _"Fuck me,"_ Jiyong gasped out. 

   "I will, Princess," Seunghyun said, grabbing his tail, making Jiyong whine. "It seems you deserve some punishment."

   Jiyong stared at him through half-lidded eyes, lips parted to pant. "What are we going to do?"

   "I'm going to be so rough on you, I hope you'll be chanting my name, begging me to stop," Seunghyun promised, his voice husky. "I'm going to fuck you so hard."

   His words sent a shudder through Jiyong and his lips formed a teasing smile. "Oh, Daddy," He whispered, his fingers holding Seunghyun's face. "Don't go easy on me."

   Seunghyun only smirked. "Get on the floor," He ordered. 

   Jiyong unstraddled his hips and he stood up on the floor before bending over. He was on his knees and elbows, head hung limp and Seunghyun got on his knees behind Jiyong. Seunghyun took a moment to let his eyes scan Jiyong's body. How his slender hips flowed into his upper body. God he was ethereal.

   He pulled Jiyong's underwear down, seeing his pink hole pucker. "Spread your knees wider," Seunghyun's voice was quiet and Jiyong's knees spread. Seunghyun could see his cock, red and hard hanging and deciding to drive him nuts, he ignored it. 

   He raised his hand and gave Jiyong's ass a hard slap. A cry escaped from Jiyong's lips as his hips thrust forward. His cock twitched and so did Seunghyun's. He felt like ramming his cock hard into the puckering hole, fucking him so hard Jiyong would start wailing. But he wanted to push Jiyong over the edge. The fox was obviously in heat since yesterday and Seunghyun loved teasing Jiyong more than anything. 

   Seunghyun slapped his ass again, his skin reddening with every slap. Jiyong's body was shaking now, knees trembling. The pleasure was making him lose all pride, embarrassment, and lose his mind. He wanted to be fucked, to be penetrated until his throat was hoarse. He wanted to feel Seunghyun slick up against the walls of his asshole. He wanted his cock to be touched, his nipples to be sucked. Jiyong's cock twitched at the thought of it. 

   Finally, Seunghyun stopped slapping his ass. "Are you going to be a good girl from now on?" He asked and Jiyong shook his head, his orange hair sticking onto the sweat of his forehead. 

   Jiyong's chest was heaving and rising. "No, I'm going to be a bad girl," He said and Seunghyun's gaze darkened. 

   Seunghyun roughly pulled Jiyong's hips and ground against his ass, his cock rubbing against the folds of his asshole, finger prying it open. Jiyong moaned, pushing back. "Let me suck your cock," Jiyong breathed. 

   Seunghyun let go of Jiyong's slim hips and sat on the couch, legs spread. "Come on then," He said and Jiyong crawled his way to Seunghyun's crotch. His first smiled slyly, eyes trained on Seunghyun's intense ones as his hand rubbed against the bulge. 

   "You're so hot under my hand, Daddy," Jiyong purred. "I can even smell it."

   Seunghyun was breathing hard as Jiyong began to tread his hand on it, fingers digging into the clothed head of the cock, pressing hard into the slit, the rest of his hand massaging it. It felt so good, Seunghyun laid his head back. "Just fucking suck me already," Seunghyun gritted out. 

   "Patience," Jiyong said and Seunghyun felt his fingers unbutton and pull down the zipper. His slim fingers took out Seunghyun's cock out and Seunghyun inhaled shakily as Jiyong licked his lips. He finally took him in and Seunghyun grabbed his hair, pulling him closer. Jiyong took him in deep and Seunghyun gasped, feeling his cock rub against the walls of Jiyong's throat. He watched as Jiyong bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks, giving his cock the best blowjob. " _Oh fuck,_ " Seunghyun said as Jiyong let his spit drip onto it. " _Fuck, Princess._ You're so fucking sexy," Seunghyun said and Jiyong's eyes flirted up to his. 

   Jiyong's mouth gave a hard suck and Seunghyun was breathing hard. "That's it," Seunghyun breathed. "Just suck me."

   Jiyong did, his lips full and oh so red around his cock. He cheeks were flushed a pretty red, sweat glistening against his skin. 

   Then Seunghyun pushed Jiyong away and he heard the most cock wrenching pop from Jiyong's lips as Jiyong licked his lips sexily. He was sitting, knees folded beneath him, spread. "Come up here and lean on me," Seunghyun said and Jiyong instantly straddled him. His cock was leaking so much, it looked like he came already. Seunghyun stared at Jiyong's horny expression, fingers sliding on the lower lip. "You're sexy," Seunghyun whispered and Jiyong sucked his finger, eyes sharp, looking lustful. 

   Seunghyun finally pressed his fingers against Jiyong's asshole, feeling the muscles contract and Seunghyun pushed it in. His finger got sucked in and it was just so hot inside, so soft. So wet. Jiyong moaned, finger digging into his shoulder. "Deeper," Jiyong coaxed. Seunghyun pushed in a second finger, searching for that really soft spot. Once he pressed on it, Jiyong cried out, back arched delicately, neck exposed. Seunghyun sucked on his neck, adding a third finger and began to ram his fingers on the spot, feeling Jiyong drip onto his dress pants, feeling his breaths against his neck. His voice was sexy, moaning, and crying out with every thrust. "I'm ready, Daddy. Just fuck me," Jiyong rasped out. "Please."

   Seunghyun pulled out, fingers sticky. He carried Jiyong to the bedroom and forced him to his knees on the bed, one hand roughly grabbing his hips, the other pushing his back down so his ass was high in the air. Then he pried his asshole open, watching the pink convulse before ramming in one thrust. Jiyong wailed as Seunghyun thrust in roughly, his pace relentless. God it felt good to have his cock slide against the heat of his asshole. Jiyong kept squeezing against him and it made the older man just slide in rougher. Jiyong was wailing now, fingers clutching the sheets, knees spread wide. "Oh, Seunghyun!" He called out. "Oh, fuck, it feels fucking good!"

   "It better because I'm not stopping any soon," Seunghyun gritted out, feeling the sweat drip down his neck. 

   The sound of skin slapping against skin was probably the most dirtiest sound second to Jiyong's wanton moans and wailing. He could wail all he want and no one would hear except Seunghyun. The heat in Seunghyun's abdomen was bringing him to his peak and he leaned over Jiyong's back. "I'm coming," He whispered and Jiyong's cries grew louder. 

   "Me too," He said, panting. "Please fill me up, Daddy!" 

   Jiyong's outburst made Seunghyun groan as he cummed, the knot in his abdomen hitting him hard. It almost hurt. Beneath him, Jiyong was moaning. When Seunghyun rode out his orgasm, he pulled out just a little, to see his cum slide down like pearls down Jiyong's thighs. Seunghyun licked his dry lips and pulled Jiyong's elbow so that Jiyong was on him. The latter's expression was full of bliss and his arms circled his neck. Seunghyun kissed him. "Round two," He whispered and Jiyong smirked. 

   "Fuck me, Daddy," Jiyong said with a husky voice, hands on his nipple, one wrapped around his cock, expression lustful. 

   Seunghyun's cock erected and he leveled his stare. 

    _"Ride me."_


End file.
